Way it Goes
by Mongoose2
Summary: Heero seeks independance from his adoptive brother (Wufei) and family (the Changs) and to be accepted by them for who he is. Duo can perhapps help him with this, but will also bring out into the open Heero's sexuality to his rather traditional family.


Way it Goes: Part one-Troubles begin By Mongoose  
  
Rating: PG-13 Warning: angst, AU, future shounen ai, 1+?, OCC, original characters Feedback: Yes, please! Summery: The prologue to this series, Heero's an orphaned and the Chang's take him in, Wufei becomes his brother and closest friend. They start high school and meet Duo. Note: This is a bit of a personal experience fic, but it's just based on an experience I had, it is not done exactly. I wrote this for two reasons: one, stress relief, and two, because I have yet to read a fic that deals with the discrimination that gay people face, especially in high school, and the things it can to people and the ways it was tare people apart.  
  
~*~*~*~ /Heero/ I am Heero Yuy. I am 15 years old. My birthday was 3 days ago. Where I live is not important, nor is where I go to school. All you need to know is that I live in a city and go to a high school and am in my freshmen year. I am an orphan.  
  
*Flash Back* "Come on Heero, get in the car," said Shitu Yamahon, little eight year old Heero Yuy's Mother. "Come on, Shou! We'll be late for the Chang's dinner if you don't hurry up!," called Shitu to her husband, Shou Lee. Shou Lee was not Japanese, as Shitu was. He had come over with the Changs when they moved to the U.S. He was Mr.Chang's Cousin's son, who wanted to make a life for himself in America. Shitu and Shou met each other at work. Shou was a janitor and Shitu a secretary at a nondescript law office in a nondescript city. They fell in love, got merried and had little Heero. They were even happy. They were very close to the Chang's. The Changs grudgingly consiterd Shitu a daughter-in-law, though they frowned upon Shou for marrying someone non-Chinese. But in that nameless city, there simply weren't many Chinese people to be found, never the less Asian. And Besides, they loved each other. "Yeah, daddy, come on! I wanna see Wufei!," Heero shouted. "I'm coming! I'm coming!," Shou puffed as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. They crammed into the small car and drove off, not wanting to miss the Chang's dinner. It was Heero and Wufei's eighth birthday, for they had been born on the same day. And the Changs were hosting a great party for the two of them. "Are we there yet?" asked an impatient and excited Heero. "No Hee-chan, were only 30 seconds more there than the last time you asked me," sighed Shitu. Heero swung his short legs that hung just above the car's floor back and forth. Heero was short for his age "Heero, could you stop that please? Your kicking my seat, kiddo," said Shou kindly. "Oh, sorry daddy. Are we there ye-" There was a screeching of brakes and a squeal of burning rubber. There was a crash, then screams, then silence, then there was pain and then there was darkness- *end flashback*  
  
When I woke up, I was in a white room, in a white bed, with white sheets. Everything was white. I was in the hospital. Above me was every single Chang I could remember ever seeing, all looking down at me with intent worried eyes, and then I felt someone Squeeze my hand and I turned my head weakly to see my best friend smiling at me. ".Wu.Fei.?" I asked weakly, my voice horse with disuse. "Happy birthday Heero," was all he said, and his small smile widened fractionally. After that I don't remember much. I remember Wufei telling everyone excitedly that the doctors had said that if he wakes up he'll be alright, so they should take us home so Heero could have his birthday cake. Then there was darkness again. The thing I remember the most though, is that Wufei was there. He was there.  
  
When I was released from the hospital, I was still pretty week, and was ordered to stay in bed. Up until then I had just been drifting in and out of sleep, for a week straight.  
  
I hadn't really considered where my parents were. Now I wanted to see them, to know why they weren't here, looking after me in my own home, for I was staying in Wufei's room, in the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. That was when they told me, they were dead. And Wufei was there. He knew just what to do, when no one else did. He just held me. Let me cry on his shoulder. He held me till sleep came and was there when I woke up. He kept the nightmares away. It took me a year to fully recover from my parent's death. The Chang's were my godparents, so they took me in. I already went to the same school as Wufei. For that first year after their death, I was a wreck. I would brake down crying for no reason in the middle of school, and wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. But Wufei was always there. He knew what was wrong, and just held me. After a year, I became a different person from the smiling, hyper, happy child I had been. I was now a sullen, sulky, curt, anti-social crump, and I knew it. But it stopped the pain. Oh, and I finally got a bit of growth-spurt, and while I was still far from tall, I was not so short anymore. And I got stronger. I became mildly obsessed with being strong, in both mind and body. I tried not to show any emotion, because emotion was weakness, it makes you vulnerable to pain. And in body, well, I insisted on taking self-defense classes, I lifted weights everyday and took regular trips to the gym. I get in a lot of fights now, and learned what self-defense classes couldn't teach me- how to fight street- style. But however I changed, I always had the knowledge that Wufei got me threw that first year, if he didn't heal me, and for that I would do anything for him. I don't know what would have happened without him, but it doesn't matter anymore. He was there. He was my brother now, and I would give my life for him. And we went threw life together, always together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei's family was very traditional. They had an obsession with keeping up their own culture, probably because they were surrounded by such an alien culture. They wanted me to be just like them, to conform. They wanted me to be like Wufei, their perfect son, who gots good grades, who could master any material arts technique, who upholds tradition. He was everything I was not. It didn't matter that I got passing or decent grades, and that I could beat anyone in a fight, using "street fight techniques". I could combine techniques, forming my own, original ones that no one could predict, and the Changes hated that. It didn't matter that I tried my best. I was not Wufei, and was not their son, so I would never match Wufei, in their eyes. They wanted me to grow up and go into some successful business and start a family and marry some nice, respectable, traditional Chinese, or at least Japanese, girl. Wufei surly would, they said. Why couldn't I? If I could marry a respectable girl, than at least I could do something right. The only problem was, I didn't like girls. I didn't like much of anyone, to be honest, but everyone feels physical attraction, even if they're like I was and couldn't feel affection. And that attraction was defiantly heading in a crocked direction in my case. And, of course, Wufei was as straight as an arrow, just one more thing he had over me. Despite all this, though, he was still the closest person to me. He was the only person I hadn't shut out, never would, but you see, that's where the problem lay, I was so close to Wufei, I could never do anything that might cause him to push me away, so I was bound to him.  
  
I met that problem in the boys bathroom on the first floor of my eight floor new high school, while waiting in line for a toilet that worked. He strode in the door like he owned the bathroom. At first I thought he was a girl, mistaken about which gender this bathroom this was meant for, but no, on second glance, he was a boy, a very pretty boy, I might add. Damn, I needed to stop doing that. Anyway he was short and slender and he had a very casual grace about him. I could see, though, that he would be no sissy in a fight, his tight black jeans and T-shirt did little to hid his well- toned muscles, though I'm sure that was the point. He had incredibly long chestnut brown hair and beautiful violet eyes that twinkled at me. He had nicely curved hips and ass, and a heart-shaped face with a broadly smiling mouth.such a nice smile. He must have caught me looking at him a little too long, because he cocked his head to one side and seemed to study me for a minute, a measuring , though not unkind stare, than smiled and nodded to himself, as if in approval. He thrust his hand forward and smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Hiya! My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell.What's yer name?," He asked abruptly, in a wonderful rolling tenor voice. I was thrilled that he had spoken to me, most people just avoid me, but then again, I avoid them too, but I was more thrilled that it was *him*. I am, however, not used to such normal social situations, though I had a vague idea I was supposed to tell him my name and say it was nice to meet him..So I did something stupid. "Hajimemashite. Watashi no namai wa Heero Yuy desu (Hello, My name is Heero Yuy. It's nice to meet you)" I said in Japanese. I had picked up a lot of it from my mother, and when I got nervous, I tended to start using whatever words I know. "Sugoi! Nihongo wa.eeto(Wow! Japanese.ummm.).oh forget it! I guess your in Japanese class to, ne?" he asked, trying to mach my Japanese. "Yes he is, but no, he hasn't been studying that hard, though I see you have, Heero's just half Japanese, that's all," Spoke up Wufei, "and he said something like hi, I'm Heero Yuy, good to meet you," he added. "oh," said Duo intelligently. There was a lone silence that seemed to make Duo nervous. Duo broke the silence by saying "So, you a freshmen too?" "Yosh (yeah)," was all Heero could manage, but Duo seemed to understand. Then Wufei, who was eyeing Maxwell suspiciously, probably because I was acting so nervous instead of my normal rude self, pointed out that there were some free toilets now, so we went. I waited for Duo to finish himself, when there was another free toilet and then said a quiet "Jan ne, Duo-kun (See you later, Duo)"  
  
  
  
" 'Duo-kun'? You talk as if you've known the guy before. Have you?" Wufei asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Iie (no)."  
  
And so my troubles began..  
  
-end part one What'd ya think? demonangel600@comcast.net 


End file.
